Sweetheart
by randomtuna13
Summary: Sulit membayangkan pesona bagai balok kayu Haymitch di masa itu. Pesona yang ternyata menyihir seseorang. / #FestivalFandomBarat


**Sweetheart**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer :**

The Hunger Games and any characters in it © Suzanne Collins

Plot and dialogues are my made-up

I gained no financial advantages from this fanfiction.

 **Warning :**

OOC, TWT

 **Note :**

Entri Festival Fandom Barat 2

.

.

.

.

.

Semua orang tahu, saat Haymitch berkata bahwa pesona Katniss sama besarnya dengan pesona sebuah balok kayu, laki-laki itu sebenarnya sedang membicarakan dirinya sendiri. Ayolah, wanita waras mana yang akan tertarik dengan seorang pria awut-awutan, yang tidak bisa sadar lebih dari lima menit? Bahkan bisa dikatakan, pesona Haymitch lebih buruk dari pesona sebuah balok kayu.

Tentu saja, Haymitch tidak terlahir begitu. Sebagai anak tertua keluarga Abenarthy, Haymitch jelas mewarisi ketampanan ayahnya. Rambut keriting sehitam batu bara. Sorot mata kelabu tajam dengan senyum yang menyiratkan arogansi yang kentara. Bahkan, tidak seperti Katniss. Tidak sulit memilih 'tema' apa yang cocok untuk dikenakan Haymitch sebagai persona-nya. Ia memiliki bakat bawaan membuat orang benci sekaligus kagum dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Bahkan, sebelum orang-orang melihat kemampuannya di arena, mungkin sudah banyak yang memilih untuk mensponsorinya hanya dengan melihat acara Caesar Flickerman malam itu.

Nama Haymitch adalah nama terakhir yang ditarik keluar dari bola kaca. Saat namanya terpilih pada Hari Pemungutan, tidak ada yang meragukan potensinya. Haymitch anak yang kuat. Ia memiliki segala bekal untuk menjadi peserta yang bisa bertahan hidup. Otot, otak, dan pesona. Tak peduli, meskipun itu adalah Quarter Quell dan anak yang menjadi peserta dua kali lebih banyak, nama Haymitch-lah yang tertulis paling banyak di meja judi orang-orang tak punya kerjaan di Hob.

Sulit membayangkan pesona bagai balok kayu Haymitch di masa itu.

Dan pesona itu menyihir seseorang.

.

.

.

Nun jauh dari distrik dua belas, ada seorang gadis yang terkagum-kagum menatap Haymitch dari layar kaca televisinya di rumahnya. Ia hanya gadis berpikiran sederhana yang mengagumi arogansi dan kepercayaandiri Haymitch dalam menghadapi takdirnya di Quarter Quell. Ia hanya gadis polos yang memiliki impian, bahwa kelak ia harus bertemu salah satu peserta perwakilan distrik dua belas itu. Harus bisa mengobrol dengannya. Harus bisa berteman dengannya. Harus bisa memilikinya.

Ia mengikuti setiap perkembangan Quarter Quell dengan obsesif. Hampir menjadi tradisi bahwa perayaan dua puluh lima tahun sekali itu, menjadi primadona di kalangan masyarakat Panem. Semua orang membicarakan Quarter Quell. Anak-anak memilih peserta favoritnya. Nama-nama dari distrik bernomor tunggal yang biasanya paling banyak keluar.

Tapi, kali ini berbeda.

Saat ada yang bertanya pada gadis kecil itu, siapa jagoannya di Quarter Quell, tanpa ragu ia menjawab, "Haymitch Abenarthy."

.

.

.

Dan dengan uang tabungannya, diam-diam dia menyumbang untuk mensponsori idolanya lewat organisasi sponsor ilegal. Organisasi yang mengatur pensponsoran para peserta. Tidak peduli sang pemberi uang di bawah umur. Tidak peduli darimana uangnya berasal. Peraturannya organisasi ini hanya satu, sumbangkan uangmu, maka peserta favoritmu hidup. Dan gadis kecil itu jelas ingin peserta favoritnya hidup. Dan untuk hidup, anak laki-laki itu harus menang.

Menang agar suatu hari si gadis kecil bisa bertemu dengannya.

.

.

.

 _Aku sudah tahu ia akan menang,_ gadis itu tersenyum-senyum saat ia melihat sang pemuda tersenyum sumringah pada acara Caesar Flickerman. Gadis itu tahu bahwa sedikit banyak ia sudah membantu laki-laki itu menang. Gadis itu tahu, bahwa sejak ia memutuskan menyumbangkan sedikit uangnya, ia sudah membangun ikatan tak kentara dengan laki-laki itu.

Laki-laki yang akan ditemuinya saat dewasa nanti.

.

.

.

.

Effie Trinket mengernyitkan hidung saat ia memasuki ruangan. Ia tidak keberatan dengan interiornya yang buruk atau warna-warna catnya yang memudar. Tapi, ia tidak tahan dengan ketidakbersihan dan bau busuk. Bau alcohol dan keringat bercampur menjadi satu di udara.

"Haymitch, apa kau minum lagi?" Effie menggerutu sengau, sambil menutup hidung. Orang yang disapanya hanya menggeliat pelan, setengah tak sadarkan diri.

"Haymitch!"

Kali ini, ia mengguncang si pria dengan kekuatan penuh. Usaha itu sukses, sebab orang yang bersangkutan langsung terguling dari sofa tempat ia teler.

"Demi Tuhan!" Ia mendesis kesal. "Apa?!"

Effie mengangkat dagu, menunjukkan perannya di sini. "Ini Hari Besar! Bersiaplah!"

Haymitch mendengus. Ia menyeringai menyebalkan pada Effie.

"Bangunkan aku saat aku peduli, _Sweetheart_."

.

.

.

.

 _Sweetheart._

Bahkan meskipun, impiannya berbanding terbalik dengan kenyataan yang ada, Effie Trinket masih saja berdebar saat mendengar kata itu keluar dari mulut Haymitch Abenarthy. Ia masih saja bergetar saat alunan kata itu merasuk gendang telinganya, membangkitkan memori tentang seorang Pemenang dari Quarter Quell yang dulu sangat ia elu-elukan.

 _Effie, kendalikan dirimu_ , hanya itu yang bisa dipikirkan Effie agar ia tidak tiba-tiba membentak Haymitch dan membocorkan rahasia, bahwa ia menghabiskan hampir sebulan penuh uang jajannya agar bisa menyumbang untuk menjadi sponsor laki-laki itu.

 _Tidak. Biarlah kusimpan sendiri kebodohanku di masa kecil._

Effie mengerucutkan bibir sembari berlalu dari ruangan, membiarkan Haymitch tak sadarkan diri lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N :**

Anjay, akhirnya bisa selesai juga. Btw, ini cuma ngembangin hasil #nulisrandom2k16 aja koq 8''D

Entah kenapa akhir2 ini, sulit nulis /hiks/

Setelah lama nggak publish, akhirnya cuma dapet segini doang :"""""

Maaf, kalo lagi2 nyampah di fandom THG /nangis


End file.
